


For you

by Peigonisgood



Category: no - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peigonisgood/pseuds/Peigonisgood





	For you

8.  
哗的一声，梁真半夜三更从床上坐起来，掀开被子快步往厨房跑，从冰箱里拿出冰镇的矿泉水，拧开瓶盖就往嘴里灌。

可他喝了大半瓶，一回想起刚才那个梦，依旧是口干舌燥，那个梦里有他有邵明音，从光影到触觉都异常清晰，好像一切都是刚刚才发生。

梁真恨不得给自己个大耳刮子，怎么就这么没出息，这梦连着都做几天了，还不换内容。

可梁真真的有些…怎么说呢，食髓知味了。

就光想想邵警官那天那张脸，梁真的小兄弟居然又有反应了。日有所思夜有所梦，俗语说的不是全无道理的。  
梁真想邵明音了。

梁真想到那天，他稀里糊涂跟邵警官进了隔间，又稀里糊涂被脱了裤子，天地良心，他梁真本意就只是想劝劝邵警官，怎想着最后把自己也给搭进去了！  
他克制不住地想那个晚上，洗手间的隔间里头，邵警官是怎么吃他的小兄弟的。梁真虽然没吃过猪肉但总也见过猪跑，但被一个男人，被一个同性吞吐自己的欲望，梁真这辈子都没想过。

梁真还是双手撑着隔间的两侧隔板，实不相瞒，他腰有点软，不是他受不住了，而是感官刺激实在是太大。那是个警察，虽然没穿着警服，但那是一个“一朵花一道拐”，编号是05124201的货真价实的三级警司，他现在就跪在自己面前含住自己的性器，空着的双手握着自己的根部并揉捏下面的球丸。  
男人是最知道如何让男人舒服的，邵明音一直都是微微抿嘴不让牙齿碰触到那肉棒，只有偶尔吐出来的时候，他会用前门牙轻轻滑过梁真的龟头。如此几下梁真没能忍住，舒服的哼出了声，邵明音也退了出来，抬眼看一脸享受的梁真，问：“差不多了？”

这才几分钟，怎么能就差不多了，梁真瞬间清醒了，意识到他不是来享受的，是来和邵警官博弈的。  
“是邵警官受不了了吧，我还早着呢。”

邵明音不是很习惯非工作时间还被人叫警官，就告诉了梁真自己真名，兰州话前后鼻音不太分，梁真重复的时候发音不是太准，邵明音就再具体地说：“明亮的明，音乐的音。”  
邵明音都自报家门了，按理说梁真也要自我介绍一下，但上个星期邵警官都说了看过自己资料了，梁真就觉得没这个必要。  
但这么一想，梁真又有了别的困惑。  
“邵警官，”梁真问，“你一直小朋友小朋友的叫，你是不是把我名字给忘了？”  
邵明音打个马虎眼：“小朋友你猜？”

梁真重重吐了口气，沉着脸二话不说按着邵明音的头，将他的脸往自己下面蹭。邵明音下意识地侧了侧，这使得迸勃的性器滑过他的脸颊，将上面的透明液体蹭到了上面，梁真有些看痴了，好像那灯光下并不明显的液体是有颜色的，乳白色，挂在邵明音脸上，也蹭到邵明音的嘴角。  
邵明音嘴上虽然不饶人，酒意是真的有点上来了，渐渐也有点跪不直：“小朋友别急啊。”  
“好，”梁真垂眼，一手捏着邵明音的下巴，一手扶着自己的性器。  
“那我们慢慢来。”

这回没等邵明音反应过来，梁真就颇为强制地打开他的牙关，那物也横冲直撞地破进来，第一下就冲到邵明音的喉咙口。邵明音的喉结不受控制地抖了抖，却因为口腔完完全全地被堵住而连干呕声都发不出来。  
邵明音再次跪正，双手握住梁真控着自己下巴的手想要推开，但他没想到梁真力气会这么大，酒的后劲又刚好后劲上来，邵明音也觉得浑身肌肉软绵绵使不上力，挣扎了好一会儿也只是让梁真别每次都深喉那么久，连点呼吸的空余都不给他留。也真如梁真所言，他才刚开始，邵明音又口了十多分钟，那里也没有任何泄的迹象。  
于是再次吐出来后，邵明音没有再含着前段，而是扶着那根肉棒，往下嘬梁真的双丸。梁真又开始撑两侧隔板了，又爽又觉得不可思议，还能这么口，想要宣泄的快感也越来越强烈，但梁真还是憋着，到最后邵明音真的嘴都僵了，无奈地问：“还要多久啊。”  
“久着呢，”梁真有点心虚，但还是嘴硬，“我软件条件也好着呢。”  
“好好好。”邵明音附和，他这时候两边脸颊因为酒意上脸而都泛着粉，也不知道是不是因为口太久了，眼角也湿湿的，一双眼眸里泛着水，梁真低头看着这样的邵明音，鬼使神差地就抓住了他的头发，手掌贴着头皮，两指捏起真的能揪着头发让邵明音仰起头。

梁真问，声音有些哑，带着欲望和执拗。  
“你还没告诉我，你还记不记得我名字。”

“记得。”邵明音缓缓地眨了下眼，这次也没再和梁真插科打诨。  
邵明音道：“你叫梁真。”  
“梁山的梁，真实的真，梁真。”

 

当听到邵明音这么叫自己，不再是小朋友，也不再是童子鸡，梁真瞬间就觉得自己心里某个软软的地方被戳到了，这直接刺激到他下面的欲望不受控制地想要再来一波冲刺，邵明音读到了梁真眼里的渴求，配合地再次握着那性器送到嘴里，不出几下，梁真人生的第一次荤，就这么开了。

梁真真的不是故意的，他当然洁身自好干干净净，但毕竟是另一个同性的精液，射的那一刻他拔出来，是真的怕邵明音膈应。  
可他不拔还好，一抽出来，喷射的精液就全落在了邵明音脸上。尽管两人都是很迅速地拉开距离，但除了射在地上的，还有那么点沾到了邵明音的衣服和锁骨上。

梁真还没开始回味高潮呢，就被这一突发状况给弄懵了，内裤皮带都没整理好，就赶忙掏上衣口袋想找出纸巾给邵明音擦擦，邵明音没纸巾，就跪坐着等梁真蹲下身，捏着张纸巾小心翼翼地给自己擦脸，擦着擦着邵明音就克制不住地笑，梁真郁闷地扔了纸巾，问邵明音：“笑什么？”

邵明音指了指梁敞开的内裤皮带，尽管梁真即刻非常迅速地整理一番，但那蹲着却私处大敞的样子，依旧够邵明音笑好久。

出了隔间后，邵明音又洗了把脸，等他再从镜子里看到梁真，那眼神那状态就像什么都没发生过一样，这让梁真有些患得患失了，邵明音说他马上就回家，梁真就提议送他。

邵明音没拒绝，和梁真上了那辆gtc4，他不管交通，就是随口问问：“你有驾照了？”  
“当然有，”梁真掏出来给他看，邵明音看着驾照上的地址，去年在兰州考的。  
梁真道：“本来高考那年暑假我就该拿到手了，可我那时候还没成年呢，就上个暑假回去考的。”  
“嗯，”邵明音将驾照放了回去，“温州这边也很多是那段时间考。”  
“那你呢？你也是高考后拿的驾照？”  
“我？我又不是温州本地人。”  
这个答案是梁真完全没想到的，他一直以为邵明音是温州土著，不然当什么社区片警啊，这份工作完全没什么上升空间，本地人有点裙带关系还能捞点油水，一个没有背景的外路（外地人），不管再干几年也难有什么职位上的突破。  
但等邵明音这么一说，梁真也注意到这几次见面，邵明音从未说过温州话，他应该是听得懂的，但是依旧不会说。梁真就好奇了，问：“那你老家哪里？”

邵明音没回答，就只是靠着窗户，故乡不是什么不可告人的隐私，可邵明音却规避了这个话题，他抬手抵了抵车顶，问能开吗。  
梁真有些后悔开这辆跑了，敞篷的911和有天窗的lx都在车库里停着呢，就这辆gtc4，车顶严严实实的，他想邵明音应该是想吹吹风，就按了自己手边的控制板，将邵明音那边的窗户放下了，见邵明音没开口的意思，梁真以为他是有些乏了，也就不再挑话题。上车后车内音响就自动放了嘻哈列表，梁真怕吵到邵明音，就也给关了。  
从江滨路到木山街道，邵明音的姿势就没怎么变过，以至于梁真跟着导航到了他租的小区门口，还以为邵明音已经睡着了。  
可车一停，邵明音就开了车门下车了，梁真见他一直是醒的，莫名有些失落。  
下车后梁真也没走到驾驶室那边，只是弯下腰敲了敲车门边，和梁真说了句“谢谢”后就要往小区门口走，梁真当然不指望邵明音请他上去坐坐或者什么，但这么快就离开，也太干脆了吧。  
于是梁真也下了车，站在车门后面，叫了声邵明音的名字。

邵明音扭过头，看着这辆不应该出现在这种偏僻小区的gtc4，以及站在敞开的车门后的那个兰州来的梁真，他真的很年轻，很少年心性，也很真诚。  
邵明音问：“还有事？”  
“我——”梁真抿了抿嘴，还是问了，“我想知道，你在那个律师男耳边，都说了啥。”  
邵明音问：“想听？”  
梁真点头：“想听。”

邵明音也没犹豫，就这么走过来了，他们中间隔了个车门，但并不妨碍邵明音把下巴搁在梁真的肩上。  
“我说……”他是故意的，先在梁真脖颈上吹了口气，然后再在他的耳边，“我和他说，约谁也不要约警察，小心告他袭警。”

梁真一个哆嗦，还握着矿泉水瓶的手一用力，使得塑料发出一声吱吱呀呀的声音，他仿佛又看到邵明音说完那句话后，没等自己有任何反应，就倒退两步后转身向前，也就是这时候，一阵风迎面吹来，让梁真闻到邵明音身上那若有若无的膻味。

如今在自家的厨房，梁真深吸了一口气，好像还能闻到那记忆中的味道，那是他自己的味道，却沾染在邵明音身上。

梁真又打开冰箱，这次他没拿矿泉水，而是把头探进了冷冻仓。他需要充足的冷气里镇定那热度不减的神经，以及让那个不争气的满脑子全是邵明音的脑子好好冷静。


End file.
